


Revenge

by CustardCreamies



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Gordon gets revenge on Virgil for turning off the shower on TB2 during the events of Falling Skies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on FB "Gordon getting Virgil back for what he done in TB2"

Virgil sighed as he stepped into the shower in Tracy Island, letting the warm water soothe his tired muscles. It had been a hard rescue and all he wanted now was to have a shower and then maybe sleep for the next few years or so.

Blindly he reached over for the shampoo and lathered up his hair, humming a little tune as he did so. He washed the shampoo out and then climbed out of the shower, reaching for a towel as he did so. He quickly brushed the towel through his hair and then wrapped it around his waist, quickly walking down the corridor back to his bedroom. As he was making it down the corridor he spotted Scott walking towards him, and then saw him slow down and look at Virgil in confusion before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Virgil asked, confused by Scott's reaction "what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing Virg...just...have you looked in the mirror lately?" Scott asked through muffled giggles as he carried on his way.

Virgil just looked at his brother's retreating form in confusion.

* * *

Curious now, Virgil made his way to his bedroom, wondering just what on earth had made Scott laugh like that.

He soon found the answer though when he looked into his bedroom mirror.

Virgil's hair had been dyed bright green.

The shampoo had not been shampoo.

There was only one person who could have done such a thing.

"GORDON!"

Gordon appeared in the doorway a little too fast for Virgil's liking, and the smirk on his face proved it.

"What's up Virg?" Gordon asked casually.

"What did you do to my hair?" Virgil asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing!" Gordon said, mirth in his eyes "just thought you'd like your hair to match TB2 is all"

"You'd better pray it washes out" Virgil replied angrily.

"Oh it will....in about two months" Gordon said "that's what you get for disabling the shower in Thunderbird two!"

"Why you!-" Virgil yelled angrily as with a joyful laugh, Gordon ran away.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
